The present invention relates generally to the art of article holding platforms that attach to ladders.
Ladders allow users to perform tasks in an elevated position. In order to reduce trips up and down the ladder for fetching tools, the user often times performs the balancing act of holding tools at the top of the ladder while also performing the intended task. Moreover, some tasks require more tools than can be held at the top of a ladder.
While there have been attempts to attach various devices that provide additional workspace to the top of ladders, a further need exists for a novel ladder platform.
The present invention recognizes and addresses various drawbacks of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ladder platform having means for rapid attachment and removal.
The present invention provides a platform that attaches to a step on a ladder and has a tray that holds tools, work pieces or other articles. The tray attaches to the step using a support member and a latch, such as a spring-loaded latch. The platform can be removed from the step by moving the latch to its open position. The distance between the support member and latch can be adjusted to support various sizes of ladder steps. The platform can also be used while the ladder is supported against a wall.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are achieved by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, which are discussed in greater detail below.